Tout ça pour un calepin
by Bloody.Lucie
Summary: Draco se voit un jour offrir un calepin de la part de son parrain, Severus Snape : "Il te suffit d'écrire ce qu'il t'est arrivé, ce que tu as ressenti au cours de ton enfance pour qu'il te soigne. Et puis, profites-en pour éclaircir un autre sujet de ta vie …" "Aucun autre sujet dans ma vie n'a besoin d'être éclairci, en fait, aucun sujet tout court n'en a besoin !" "Potter."


**Bonjour ! :D**  
**C'est ma première fanfiction et je la fait sur Harry et Draco, j'ai beaucoup hésité à la faire sur Draco et Hermione mais finalement, je la préfère sur eux :)).**  
**Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre elle fera mais par contre il y aura un lemon et certainement plusieurs, à ce moment je la passerai en interdit aux moins de 18 ans :).**  
**Voilà le prologue, les chapitres seront sans doute plus longs mais je voulais vos avis avant de commencer :)).**  
**Je tiens à préciser que les personnages et le fond de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, je suis seulement responsable de l'intrigue et je remercie pour le reste ;).**  
**Quant aux homophobes, évitez de lire, car cette histoire est sur une relation homosexuelle (et allez voir un psy aussi, tant qu'a faire).**  
**Sur ce petit mot gentil x), BONNE LECTURE ;).**

**_Prologue : Le cadeau de Snape._**

- Un cadeau ? Tu m'étonneras toujours, parrain … Et qu'y a-t-il dedans ?

- A mon avis, si tu l'ouvrais, cela répondrait quelque peu à ta question.

Draco se saisit du présent que lui tendait son professeur, et l'ouvrit d'un mouvement de baguette

- Un … calepin ? S'étonna t-il, dubitatif.

- Ce n'est pas un calepin ordinaire. C'est une thérapie. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je t'assure que ça te servira. Il te suffira de lui parler, enfin plutôt de lui écrire, comme à un être humain et il te comprendra et te répondra immédiatement en t'aidant du mieux qu'il le pourra.

- A quoi est censé me servir cette … chose ? Pas que ton cadeau ne me plaise pas, ça partait d'une bonne intention mais … je ne vois pas bien quelle en est l'utilité.

- Comme tu refuses d'aller voir un psychomage …

- Parce que je n'en ai pas besoin ! Le coupa Draco.

- Mais enfin Draco, ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es, tu ne peux pas tirer un trait sur ton passé juste avec la mort de ton père, il faut que tu en parles pour que tu en souffres moins, tenta de le raisonner Severus.

- Je n'en souffre pas, enfin parrain, cesses donc un peu de me faire passer pour une faible chose. Je vais très bien, la guerre est finie, on a gagné, mon père est mort je suis libre, que pourrais-je vouloir d'autre ?! S'emporta Draco.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, tu te voiles la face ! Draco tu as mal et tu le caches, ça te nuira à un moment ou à un autre. Ta mère et moi voulons juste t'aider, et ce calepin le pourra. Il te suffit d'écrire ce qu'il t'est arrivé, ce que tu as ressenti au cours de ton enfance pour qu'il te soigne. Tu verras, il se pourrait même que tu découvre toi-même que nous avions raison et que tu te laisse emporter au fil de l'écriture, continua Severus. Et puis, profites-en pour éclaircir un autre sujet de ta vie …

- Je me disais bien que c'était impossible que ma mère ne soit pas dans le coup ! Mais vous allez finir par me tuer, vous deux. Et aucun autre sujet dans ma vie n'a besoin d'être éclairci, en fait, aucun sujet tout court n'en a besoin !

- Potter. Fit simplement Severus.

- Quoi Potter ? Je sais parfaitement ou j'en suis avec Potter, je suis intelligent figure toi. Et je peux très bien me rendre compte de mes sentiments, tu ne me déstabiliseras pas. Oui j'aime Potter, et je ne me le cache pas !

- Et donc, que comptes tu faire ?

- Je … Rien. Enfin je … 'Fin c'est juste que lui … je sais pas trop si …

- Et voilà, qu'est ce que je disais ? Tu ne sais pas trop. Et ce calepin t'aidera !

- Tu n'as nullement raison et je n'ai nullement besoin que l'on m'aide, je suis un grand garçon Severus, figure toi !

- Fais tout de même attention Draco, je suis directeur et si l'idée me vient de rapprocher deux grands garçons, j'ai des moyens.

- Tu n'oserais pas, si tu fais ça, je ne te parle plus ! Potter ne m'aime pas et il ne m'aimera jamais n'essaye pas de me donner de faux espoirs, je me suis fait une idée, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Cesse un peu de vouloir te faire passer pour un amoureux déchu, ça ne te sied pas. Quand le courage t'en prendra, tu te battras, tu ne peux simplement pas laisser Potter gagner la partie.

- N'importe quoi il n'est question d'aucune partie et je ne vais pas forcer Potter à quoi que ce soit ! Sur ce, je vais te laisser car cette conversation commence sérieusement à me ronger les nerfs et ne t'avise pas de faire quoi que ce soit en croyant m'aider !

- Bonne soirée Draco, et penses-y quand même, cette thérapie pourrait t'aider, et je n'aurais pas à prendre des mesures plus … radicales.

- Ma mère détint sérieusement sur toi, arrête de jouer les marieuses. Vous et vos idées farfelues, ça te va bien tiens, d'avoir pris la place de ce vieux fou, fit Draco en ouvrant la porte afin de partir, mais son parrain l'interpella avant qu'il ne sorte :

- Oh et au fait Draco, ne me couple plus jamais la parole …

En rentrant à ses appartements de Préfet-en-chef, Draco ruminait, perdu dans ses pensées. Lui ne trouvait pas du tout qu'il ait besoin de cette fichue thérapie, son parrain se faisait du mouron pour un rien, voilà tout. Ne regardant pas où il allait et étant dans le couloir principal, Draco heurta forcément un élève :

**_Fin du prologue_**

**Voili voilou :)) J'aimerais savoir si vous pensez que j'ai besoin d'une bêta ;).**

**Merci pour la lecture, and ... review ;).**


End file.
